Voice
by Strawberry Fae
Summary: "You need to tell him sooner or later" "It doesn't matter" "He might feel the same way you do" "Maybe I will someday soon, Juugo. But not today." Written for a prompt in Tumblr. Rated T for language.


_**Prompt**_: Karin is pushed into telling suigetsu how she feels about him (anonymous in tumblr)

"You need to tell him sooner or later"

The big orange haired man sat next to Karin giving her a look of worry.

"It doesn't matter" she muttered to herself barely audible to Juugo.

"Chances like this are very rare, Karin. You might not get the chance to do this again"

Red eyes looked down. Her luscious red hair tied in a neat bun leaving her bangs to frame her face. She was wearing a silky white kimono, splashed with the vibrant colors of different flower patterns. Pink lip gloss made her lips stand out the same way her red eyes glittered under the lantern lit streets.

"He might feel the same way you do"

A gentle smile tugged her lips, her expression soften at the thought of her silver haired teammate.

"Maybe I will someday soon, Juugo. But not today."

"Just a head's up, Karin. They'll be having fireworks later." With one last smile at Karin, Juugo headed on his way.

Karin sat by herself, sparing glances at the happy couples passing by. Her mind wondered what it's be like if she and Suigetsu were lovey-dovey. Shaking the thought away, Karin's eyes landed on the said boy. But he wasn't alone, his right arm was draped over some random girls shoulders. His toothy grin showed how much he enjoyed the girl's company. It made Karin's blood boil.

Karin left her seat and proceeded stomping off to Suigetsu's direction.

Suigetsu's light laughter resounded throughout the street. He was having the time of his life until he felt the nerves on the back of his neck spike. Feeling a deadly aura closing in, Suigetsu let go of the girl and turned to face the source. As soon as his eyes spotted the approaching fist, his instincts told him to turn into water. The impact of the punch cause the girl next to him to faint. Suigetsu's eyes glared at the red headed girl.

"What gives?!" as soon as he spoke, he felt a hard force hitting his abdomen forcing him back a few feet.

"Karin?! What the hell is your problem!"

A panting Karin glared daggers into his eyes. Her teeth clenched as she cracked her knuckles.

"YOU! YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!"

Suigetsu couldn't help but grunt. "We all know that! What the heck did I do this time?"

Karin stomped her feet one by one towards the angered boy. Reaching out to grab his collar. Bringing his face near hers, she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she shouted

Suigetsu stared at her as if she was crazy. Suigetsu wanted to open his mouth to protest but Karin continued.

"Why don't you ever leave my mind?!"

That shut him up. Karin thinks about him?

"Everytime. Everytime I see you flirt with another girl. Do you know that it drives me crazy?!"

Karin's eyes hazed a little. Her cheeks flushed. She let go of his collar turned away from him. Her fists balled tightly.

"I like you. I've always liked you, you fish brain"

Suigetsu felt his heart pound a thousand times louder. His face flushed. Karin liked him. She liked him. All this time he thought she liked Sasuke.

This time, it was Suigetsu who made a move. Lifting her up bridal style, he carried her to some random roof. It would've been romantic if not for Karin pounding his chest like crazy and swinging her legs back and forth hitting his arm. He quickly dropped her which made her land on her behind.

"The hell?! I just confessed to you and you just treat me like this?!" Karin shouted while rubbing her sore back.

"Shut up." Suigetsu snapped.

Enraged, Karin stood up and made her way to Suigetsu. One hand ready to slap the shit out of him. Before her hand could make contact with his cheek, she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Her eyes widened as Suigetsu made her face him. Their eyes locked into each other. Both entranced by the gem like spark of the others eyes. Karin opened her mouth to shout out an insult but was silenced when she felt warm lips on hers.

Suigetsu didn't know what came over him to cause to kiss her like that. But it felt right. He never thought her lips would be this sweet, this blissful. He wrapped his one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Expecting her to protest, but she did no such thing. Instead, he felt her reply to his sweet gesture. Their lips locked for a few moments before both needed air.

Their eyes were locked somewhere else, anywhere but the other's. Karin's cheeks matched her hair color while Suigetsu's were bright glowing.

"W-why?" Karin stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Suigetsu turned to the beautiful ruby eyed girl. "I like you as well."

Karin was speechless. Juugo was right. Suigetsu does like her.

"I'm not an idiot, Karin. Why else would I let you hit me so many times?"

"Because you think you deserve it since you always insult me."

A smirk appeared on Suigetsu's face. "Young boys tease the girls they like. It still applies to us teens."

As soon as Suigetsu finished, loud explosions were heard as bright lights spread throughout the sky. Her eyes fixed on sky until she felt fingers intertwined with hers. Soft lips placed kissed the back of her hand. "I like you, Uzumaki Karin."

A smile appeared on Karin's lips before her shin met with Suigetsu's stomach.

"I like you too, fish breath."

"Way to kill the mood, four eyes."

"Shut up"

* * *

**I actually enjoyed writing this. I would also like to apologize to readers of my other fic Burlesque. I had a writer's block for the longest time. But I would assure you guys that I WILL finish the story. I currently writing a long chapter to make up for the long absence -.-**


End file.
